


Flames

by dextrosinistral



Series: Molotov Cocktails [2]
Category: The Following
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dextrosinistral/pseuds/dextrosinistral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sees everything, even if he pretends he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flames

**Author's Note:**

> So, y'all asked for Mike's point of view, and what can I do but deliver? Hope you all like it, you lovely people!

He sees everything.

He pretends he doesn't, keeps his mouth shut after his fifteenth birthday, when he learns the hard way that you can't reveal all your cards at once. Whenever he starts getting the itch to point out what seems strikingly obvious that no one else seems to get, he reminds himself of how badly broken ribs hurt when you're a skinny freshman and just told the quarterback captain of the high school football team that his girlfriend is sleeping with the kicker.

Nobody ever thanks him. Usually he gets punched. It's a miracle his nose has only been broken once.

  
It's a complete shock the first time Ryan Hardy's eyes settle on him for just a few seconds too long. He's been following Hardy's work for years, maybe to just this side of obsession. He came to the FBI because of this man standing across the room. He's never told anyone that, but when Hardy's gaze lingers, he wants to share that secret.

Ryan Hardy is a broken man, and Mike knows it, but it doesn't stop his old crush from rearing its head again.

  
He tries to leave subtle hints. He knows that Ryan is observant enough to pick up on them, if he wants. Eye contact held a moment longer than necessary, hands lingering on shoulders, casual suggestions of going out for a beer once they get Joe Carroll once and for all.

Ryan seems oblivious to them all. It's almost like he's hiding in a cloud of vodka because that's easier than... life. Mike gets it, he really does. His habits are less self-destructive, but it's always easier to stay in the habits than to brave the world of the not-psychopathic living.

He thinks he might have finally been obvious enough when they all go out for a few drinks one Friday. He waits patiently as everyone starts leaving, going home to their families or out to meet dates, until no one is left but Ryan and Mike.

Ryan buys them another round, and then they head out. Mike walks him back to his hotel room, like he isn't sure if Ryan will make it there if left to his own devices. He wants to slip an arm around Ryan's waist, pull him a little closer, but he doesn't know if that would be okay.

Once they're in Ryan's room, Mike leans against the wall by the door, trying to come up with a way to tell Ryan that he wants to kiss him without sounding creepy. Ryan sways a little, and for one long moment Mike is afraid he's going to keel over. Then he's on his knees in front of Mike, looking up at him with a question in his eyes.

He undoes Mike's belt with a little trouble, and Mike's heart jumps. He wants to stop Ryan and tell him that this isn't all he wants, that maybe they should talk about what else they could have, but then there's warm breath through worn cotton and whatever protest he was going to halfheartedly make dies before it reaches his lips.

He tries to find something to hold onto before he finds his hands buried in Ryan's hair. It seems to encourage Ryan, and he runs his hands up Mike's legs, exerting pressure when Mike feels like his legs might give out. He bites back everything that wants to pour out of him when he comes, and Ryan holds him steady until he thinks he's all right to stand on his own.

All Mike can do is watch Ryan get to his feet, and the moment turns awkward once they're eye-to-eye. He wants to say something, or return the favour, but when he opens his mouth, he instead says that he should probably go. Ryan just nods and tells Mike to be careful getting home, and Mike leaves.

  
He gets as far as the parking lot before it occurs to him that he's just done this all wrong. He turns and jogs back into the hotel and up the stairs, knocking on Ryan's door. It seems like hours before the door opens, and Ryan is looking at him, clearly confused.

Mike pushes the door further open and steps inside, shutting the door behind them again. He gets two handfuls of Ryan's shirt, pulling him close and kissing him. He's about to give up when Ryan shifts against him with a sense of urgency that Mike has only barely dreamed of. He pulls Ryan's belt loose and undoes the button on his trousers, but he's too impatient to take the time to make things really good.

Ryan's head falls to Mike's shoulder, and for a fleeting moment, Mike gets a feeling that he might be watching. He decides that he doesn't really care and jacks Ryan off with a lot less finesse than he thinks he'd have if he was sober. Or prepared for this to have happened tonight, or ever. He mumbles into Ryan's neck in between kisses, not even sure what he's saying.

The urge to leave something so everyone will know that Ryan is his hits him suddenly, and he tastes skin and sweat before he realises what he's doing. Ryan groans in his ear, loud, almost desperate, and it only urges Mike on.

Ryan's knees seem to give out after he comes, and Mike eases them to the floor. He still doesn't know what to say to assure Ryan that this isn't all he wants, so he settles for keeping him close. _You feeling all right?_ he asks eventually, and Ryan nods blankly, moving to get up.

  
Mike doesn't remember much after that, until there's sunlight creeping through the curtains. Ryan is still asleep beside him, until the alarm clock by the bed starts ringing. He flings one arm out to turn it off, and then he's looking over at Mike like he might wish he was too drunk to remember this.

Mike sighs and scrubs at his face. He opens his mouth to say something along the lines of how he would like it if they were a thing, but instead what comes out is, _This doesn't have to happen again. I mean, it'd be all right if it did, but no—no pressure or anything. Just stop looking at me like you wish you were too drunk to remember it._

Ryan just looks at him for almost too long without saying a word. Mike knows, he's sure that he's going to have to leave, and Ryan will go back to being coolly professional towards him. He starts to get up, an excuse already forming on his lips, when Ryan says, _It wouldn't work. You know death follows me everywhere._

Mike sits back down at that, suddenly. _I've already beaten your odds. Twice._ He isn't going to take excuses, but he's also not going to keep trying. _Maybe that's a sign. Think about it, all right? There's no rush._

Ryan seems to consider that for a few minutes. He looks at Mike and finally says, _But you might not if you come up against them again._

Mike rolls his eyes and pulls on his jeans. He casts another look at Ryan and tells him that that's a risk he's willing to take.


End file.
